


Schmoopy SPN fixit ficlet

by counteragent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Heaven, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, there are fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmoopy SPN fixit ficlet

When Dean came to, he was reaching for his favorite lighter. It was body-heat warm, good heavy silver in his hand, just like it used to be. He flicked it once and brought the flame to the tip of the firecracker. Thirteen-year-old Sammy grinned at him, face open and joyful.

Yeah, it was the same memory that Zachariah had showed him years ago, but Dean wasn't gonna let a dead dickwad stop him from enjoying it again.

The fireworks were just as beautiful as he remembered, showing up the summer stars. Sammy was just as hilarious, too, prancing around and shouting like this was the best life could possibly get. And skipping the cleanup (and amateur firefighting) that had followed the actual life event? One of the perks of heaven.

Sammy also stuck around this time instead of disappearing with the last of the smoke and sparkle. When Dean headed back to the car, Sam followed. He was now as overgrown as he’d been the last time Dean was breathing. His hands were carefully tucked in his pockets but his steps were steady and unhurried.

There was a cooler by the Impala, army green and real metal. Dean pulled out two El Sol’s, threading his fingers between their necks.

“They got you too, huh?” Dean said.

“Yeah.” Sam huffed, and shook his head, a tiny smile on his face. Like he couldn’t quite believe it was all finally over, but he wasn’t going to sweat it. Dean felt the same way.

“Well,” Dean said, passing Sam a bottle and flipping the cap off with his ring, “thanks for visiting me. Next time I’ll come to you. Even if it means I have to pass the turkey with brace-face.”

Sam blinked, his brow drawing down. “Dean, this is my heaven. I died first, man. By like,” he checked his watch, “three minutes.”

Dean could catch bugs with his mouth hanging open like this. Assuming they had gnats in heaven, which they probably didn’t. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, man, of course you did. Pussy.”

The night air echoed with the sound of Sam’s laugh. 

Dean took a pull from his beer. "Think we got 'em all?"

Sam nodded. "I think we got enough." He raised his beer, and Dean met it with his own.


End file.
